wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Optimous
Older discussion: /Archive I know we just got this up and running, but... In going through and adding the last mentioned and appeared, I stumbled on a thought. For most of the characters, this new feature works great. A few, however, got me thinking. What about those characters that are mentioned, but only in thoughts and the like? Take Egwene's sisters. A few make an appearance in and others are mentioned there as well. Never see any of them again. Then in , Egwene thinks of her family and wonders if they are still alive. There may be more, but this one kind of stuck out. I like the two new fields, but the categorization might have to change. I know you spent some time altering the character template, and I appriciate it very much. I hate to even bring it up, but it would be better to change it now as apposed to when all of the characters have been changed. I even have a fix, but I'm not sure how to go about implementing it. :) Is there a way to specify a field without it actually showing in the box? Something called "aliveasof=" or similar that would categorize it in the "Living as of XXX," but not show up in the box. Again, sorry about this. Seems like these kinds of things always pop up. Let me know if you have any questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I was actually thinking about this thing to so now worries. So would we take out the automatic categorizing? And have that new parameter be what categorizes them? But yes we can have one that does not show up.--OPTIMOUS 17:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the auto-categorization based on the l.a. and l.m. fields should be taken out, but the fields left in just like the first mentioned and first appeared. The new field, and I'm not sure what to call it, would be what categorizes the page. Maybe "livingasof" or "living" or something. Thoughts on that? It should actually be simpler than what we have set up now. The new field would only have to have categorization based on the books, and not the chapters. I.e. "livingasof=ns" would categorize in "Living as of NS." Because we won't have to have all 500+ chapters switch out, it should make things easier and we could include the coding in the character template and not a separate one. We would still need the default category of "Living" for those characters from the RPG and CCG. Any thoughts on the Achievement thing? That one should probably be discussed by more than just us. :) Related to that, what about Forums. I know we don't have any here, but that feature might be a good place for wiki-wide discussions and people needing help with coding and stuff. Just wondering. Thanks!!!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Alright I changed it so that you need to have the parameter living=(book abrev). It then categorizes from that. So you can delete that last template we used. Oh yeah I read your facebook message. I was just at comic con all this weekend so I was kinda busy :P. So how would we go about making this leaderboard page? Forum huh? Do you think we have enough user to actually need one?--OPTIMOUS 22:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hope you had fun at comic con. For the leaderboard page, this is something we would have to ask wikia to activate for us. As for the forums, it would be a good place to discuss the leaderboard inclusion. Also, from what I have been able to find on other wikis, the leaderboard has the potential to bring back users who have been dormant for a while as well as bring in new users. The forums is something we should be able to bring on line by ourselves. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) One small little thing though and I'm not sure how to do it. We still need the "default" category of Living for the characters who don't have the "living=" parameter defined. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Alright I got that part up and going. Sounds like you know how to ask them then :P. I can look into forum things. Like look at other wikis and see what website they use for theirs.--OPTIMOUS 16:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'd like to get the community's vote on the achievement thing. I'm thinking the other two admins, the two 'crats, and the last fifty contributors with more than one hundred edits. I have a template written that could help with the contact. Also, maybe put something on the sitenotice. Take a look at this and this for setting up the forums. Not sure if we want two sub-forums. If we do, maybe rename them. Not sure on the "Help Desk," but possibly "Common Room" for the "Watercooler" one. What do you think? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually it is going to be the last fifty contibutors with more than fifty edits. Also, what do you think of getting the wiki listed here? Might bring in some more people. Just a thought. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I made a request on the spotlight talk page. I agree we would need to contact the other admins. A site notice sounds like a good idea too. Same with getting the last 50 contributors with atleast 50 contributions. How would we contact them though? For the forum, I would say have maybe not help desk but like a help section and maybe discussion about content of articles and then a common room? So 3 sections named like Wiki Help, Content Discussion, Common Room. Or something like that. So we can have a place to maybe not only talk about the wiki help or content but theories or something.--OPTIMOUS 18:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I have a template that I'll upload that will help. We'd have to edit each talk page individually, though. Sounds good to me on the forum breakdown. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Haha. Alright then individually it is. I got no other ideas on how to make it quick so this sounds like the best plan. Alright I will get started soon on starting up the forum.--OPTIMOUS 18:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Here is the new template: This is what it looks like: :Looks good to me. Should we send them to the main page talk page or wait till I finish up the forum and do it there?--OPTIMOUS 18:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I would wait until the forums are on-line before starting the acheivement discussion. I think that would be a good way to kick off the new forums and kind of let people know that we have them going. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Alright a rough version of the forums are up. I would say make a new topic in Forum:Content Discussion for the Achievement discussion to take place in. I might change names of things though to be more wheel of timey like the Hall of the Tower(Replace:Content Discussion), The Inn(Replace:Common Room). Still trying to figure out something cool for wiki help though :P--OPTIMOUS 20:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I like the Hall of the Tower for the Content Discussion. The Common Room is kind of wheel of timey (i.e. the common room of an inn). Although, "The Inn" seems good, too. How about "The Guild" for wiki help. There are guilds in WOT, right? :) I'll try to think of a few more tonight. I'll post the Achievement discussion tomorrow. Still have to write it. :P After I post it, I'll start contacting users. Great job! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Request for comment Forums Shouldn't Forum:Welcome to the Common Room be in the Forum:Common Room list? For some reason, it isn't showing up. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I am just finishing up changing the names to the more wheel of timey things. Common Room will be changed to "The Inn" and everything will be fixed.--OPTIMOUS 17:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request The Wheel of Time Wiki looks really good. However at the moment you have over 1000 pages in your stub categories (so 1/4th of your content); you'd need to reduce that by a few hundred pages so that stubs made up no more than 1/5th of your content (around 800 pages) in order to meet the spotlight criteria. The apparent goal of having a page for each chapter in this long series is very ambitious! Please ask again when you've had a chance to fill in the content a bit more. -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) User:Rmboye and Images Hello. Don't know if you have seen his posts. I tried to contact him by e-mail on EWot, but it was kicked back. I'm inclined to change the image licence to "Fair Use." Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Whether or not that's the real guy, he's actually incorrect. The images ''are in the Public Domain as Encyclopedia WoT doesn't have any copyright warnings. If it did then we'd have to request use and change the licensing, but as it currently stands...he released them on the internet for any and all to see/use. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 17:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know this Encyclopedia WoT site, but since when did one site not showing licence information remove copyright requirements with every other site? For me that's like saying "Well, you can get Windows via Limewire and it doesn't say it's copyrighted by Microsoft, so that means it's PD and therefore I can distribute it as well. Drazisil 02:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC)http://web.archive.org/web/19990117004003/http://www.webspan.net/~waldo/index2.htm :::When images are posted on the internet, by their original author, without showing any licensing information then this is releasing them to the public domain. As such, they can be used or modified in any way without asking for authorial permission. If he wants to withdraw them from the public domain then he would have to either a) remove them from the original location where they were released to the public or b) get in touch with that same source and add a licensing restriction. As said over on my talk page, I'm not trying to slight the guy, I'm just trying to get correct licensing information. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 03:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC)http://web.archive.org/web/19990117004003/http://www.webspan.net/~waldo/index2.htm ::::Where on Encyclopedia WoT does it say he gave permission for the images to be posted? Just because they credited him does not mean he gave permission to have the images used from his personal website? Also, where does it say that he posted the images? As far as I can tell, they were lifted from http://web.archive.org/web/19990117004003/http://www.webspan.net/~waldo/index2.htmwithout his permission. Iin addition, by your logic, since the original site is down, he has removed them from the public domain. Giving credit is not the same as permission. However, as this is destined to become an edit war I leave this to the admins, I've done my part. Drazisil 11:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Request for comment 2 Achievements I think that we can call this. We should also adopt something like this, for obvious reasons. Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. We can call this, and implement a no achievement boosting clause and have a couple steps starting with a warning then straight to banning for a week. No small steps. A warning then a boot. I think we gotta be strict with it. I'll draft something similar to what they have at the Red Dead wiki. Theirs seems to work fairly well. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) See here for the proposed policy. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Perfect. Looks good to me.--OPTIMOUS 23:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I sent a message to Wikia, asking them to activate the Achievements. Don't know when they might get to it. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New book spoilers Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Make sense as well. But what about entire new pages that are spoilers? Like for TGS the Battle of Tar Valon?--OPTIMOUS 23:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) . The Battle of Tar Valon was the reason I created that one. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Added that to the help page. It is updated now. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah. I remember now. Sweet looks good to me then. You've been keeping things running grand with out me. Good job.--OPTIMOUS 03:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Actual spoiler stuff There is an excerpt from the prologue of available. I won't spoiler any info here. What I wanted to know is, even though we don't have a list of chapters yet for the chapter template, should we still create Towers of Midnight/Prologue? Three characters would be affected. Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it should be fine now since it's been out a little while. But i see you already made it and put a spoiler tag around and it looks good.--OPTIMOUS 00:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Character template What do you think of splitting the "Chronological and political information" section on the template into "Chronological information" and "Political information" sections? With the inclusion of the last appeared and last mentioned, that section on a lot of pages is getting big. Maybe put the political info above the book references. Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think there would be enough in the Political Information for each character though? I suspect it would be blank for many.--OPTIMOUS 00:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Would you share your thoughts about a dedicated galleryhttp://wot.wikia.com/wiki/Help_talk:Style_guide#Galleries? Sincerely, Ronmamita 09:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ToM move Any objections to me going ahead with the moves talked about here? I have a plan set up so that there will be as little disruption as possible. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. I read through makes sense. Go for it.--OPTIMOUS 01:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Stubs I had a thought a while back, but never got around to asking about it. For the pages that are short, but not stubs, what do you think about a small little template that goes on the page? Something at the bottom, small and out of the way, that states that the page is short, nothing else is known about it, and shouldn't be a stub. A lot of the date pages could use this, and it would take about a hundred pages off of the stubs listing. Those and the chapter summaries are what's killing us for the spotlight. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. I like the short idea. Since some things just don't have alot of information about them. The dates are just a project I need to finally do. But it also means I need to revamp the last year on the timeline page(1000 NE). Which I have been dreading doing since I have tried to do it over a couple of days and get half way then have computer problems and it shuts down so I lose all the progress. I have done this 5 times so far. I don't know why I haven't taken the hint to do it in notepad. Anyways back to the ideas you brought forth. I think we have to keep the chapters stubs as stubs but the pages that are just short because there isn't enough information on it is a great idea.--OPTIMOUS 20:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll whip something up. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind if we changes the template a little? This is what I was thinking: ''This is a short page. There is '''not enough information' provided from the Wheel of Time universe to expand this article. Please do not add .'' I was also thinking about putting it at the end of the article. Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I like that look better. --OPTIMOUS 18:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Changes Also, because of the big changes that Wikia is making, we will be loosing the Monaco skin. We can look at the new skin. It should be on the Preferences screen. They also have some updated coding for the auto-refresh for the Recent Changes page here. I have absolutly no skill with the css stuff. I know that you did a great job with the current skin. Didn't know if you knew about this. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Where is the update that we are losing our Monaco.css? It changes our homepage to be skinny and our background. I will need to figure out how to do it in the other css files.--OPTIMOUS 21:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) See here and here. Also, the link for the auto-refresh is also a forum we can use to ask for help if we need it. Now that I look at it, it might be easier to update the look of this new skin. If you switch over to the new skin, you can go to . It won't work on my computer right now. I'll try it when I get home. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:44, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I used the theme designer to see what it could do and it is very limited. I want to check around and see how many other wikis that have custom pages do and see if I can use some of there examplesw to make something of our own. It could be similar to what we have could be very different. Also does the new skin remove our logo?--OPTIMOUS 00:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New skin Don't know if you saw this: MediaWiki:Wikia.css. I know you delt with the Monaco change. If you want, later this week, I'll take a look at the templates in the new skin. I took a look at some of the pages in the new skin and the might need to be changed, especially with the reduced width of the article space. Don't know if it might look better on the left side or something else completly. Some of the other infoboxes that we have ( , , ect) might need a make-over so they don't look cramped. Fun stuff. :):) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 18:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC)